The present invention relates to mechanisms for holding flat sheet materials in a binding device such as a notebook or wallet, and more specifically sheet materials such as sleeves which hold compact discs and other similar recording discs.
Binding devices such as notebooks are commonly used for holding flat sheet materials such as paper sheets in a protective covering. Most commonly, 3-ring binders are often used which typically provide three rigid, circular metallic rings which selectively snap open to insert or remove sheet materials, and are then locked in a closed position to prevent the sheet materials from inadvertently falling from the binding device. Unfortunately, these type of binding devices are rigid, and not suitable for use in more flexible notebooks. Additionally, the metallic rings are prone to being bent and thus allowing the sheet materials to inadvertently fall from the binding device, or tear after repeated use.
Additionally, typical 3-ring binding devices are typically comprised of metallic materials which are expensive to manufacture and sell. These types of binding devices can additionally rust and typically require a very rigid backing plate mechanism and associated notebook to provide sufficient support.
Thus, there is a need for a cost effective binding mechanism which can be used in a flexible type notebook or wallet storage containers and which allows flexible sheet materials such as compact disc sleeves to be selectively removed from within the flexible binding device without being obstructed or damaged during use. Additionally, there is a significant need for a binding device which is flexible, and thus suitable for use in compact disk wallets and other similar devices which are non-rigid and conformable for a variety of different applications.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a flexible binding device which can be used to selectively insert and remove sheet materials in a notebook type device. Alternatively, the binding device may be designed in a manner which would not allow the removal of the sheet materials once they are inserted and secured within the binding device. Preferably, the binding mechanism can be used without tools, and is simplistic in design to quickly allow the insertion and removal of sheet materials, yet provides a secure, failproof system which prevents the sheet materials from inadvertently falling from the notebook. The sheet materials may be paper writing sheets, but more typically are sleeves such as flexible polyethylene sheets capable of holding a plurality of compact discs (CDs), Digital Video Discs (DVDs), CD Roms or other similar type of recording disc (hereinafter xe2x80x9cCDsxe2x80x9d) in one or more pockets. Typically the graphics associated with the CDs are also stored in a pocket positioned on an opposite side of the same sleeve.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a flexible binding device which does not use metallic components, is cost effective to manufacture and is made of a resilient material which is flexible and can be used in a flexible yet durable wallet or notebook. Thus, in one embodiment of the present invention, a binding device is provided which is adapted for holding sheet materials in a notebook and comprises:
a substantially planar top plate interconnected to a substantially planar bottom plate, said top plate comprising a top edge, a bottom edge, a left lateral edge and a right lateral edge extending therebetween;
at least one strap extending from said right lateral edge of said top plate and having a first end and a second end;
a window aperture positioned near said first end of said at least one strap;
a strap slit operably positioned in said top plate opposite said strap and sized to receive said first end of said at least one strap;
a latch tab positioned on said substantially planar top plate between said strap slit and said second end of said at least one strap and deflectable to extend downward toward said bottom plate; and
a cutout portion in said bottom plate which operatively receives said latch tab, wherein when said first end of said at least one strap is inserted through said strap slit said window aperture engages said latch tab, wherein said at least one strap is operably secured to said latch tab to create a loop adapted to hold the sheet materials in the notebook.